Pass out
by i-want-chocolate-now
Summary: when Becker walks in to the hub after a mission, expecting to see Jess at the ADD, he is surprised to see one of the techs in her place.


**Title: Pass out.**

**Summary: when Becker walks in to the hub after a mission, expecting to see Jess at the ADD, he is surprised to see one of the techs in her place.**

**Rating: T for kissing because I'm paranoid**

**Disclaimer: thy doth not owneth primeval**

Becker POV.

As me and the rest of the team walked up to the ADD we all looked in surprise at the person sitting in the chair,

"Who are you?" Abby asked as I started panicking because in jess' place sat a tech with short brown hair and glasses. No Jess.

"Where's Jess?" I asked and was relieved when no one noticed the obvious panic in my voice, or they didn't react at least.

"Your lovely little field co-ordinator is currently in the medical bay because I just saw her collapse onto her desk about," Lester said from the balcony above us, currently checking his watch, "five minutes ago, roughly." He continued, before walking back into his office.

I didn't hear the last part, I only heard up to 'currently in the medical bay' and I was gone. Now as I sprinted through the halls of the arc I could see people in front ducking towards the walls and I could hear the rest of the main team shouting from me behind me.

"Becker! Slow down!" Conner yelled at me. But I couldn't, their commands to stop or to slow my pace just caused me to push my legs harder and to run faster.

"Becker! The last thing jess would want is for you to pass out from running to much!" that stopped me _jess _I thought as I slowed to a stop. "Thanks mate." Matt continued, placing his hand on my shoulder and glancing back at the team, Emily and Abby looking at me with sympathetic looks on their faces, and Connor spread on the floor trying to catch his breath a few yards back down the corridor.

"sorry, but I gotta get to Jess" I muttered before ripping from his grip and rushing down the corridor again, with Matt, Emily and Abby chasing after me, but they slowed to a stop after a few minutes

When I finally got to the medical section I rushed through the doors and it seemed the doctors had been expecting me as one walked over and nodded towards a door being held open by another doctor. Through the open door I could see Jess laying in the hospital bed and staring out the window.

"Hi" I said softly as I stepped through the door.

"Hey" she replied after jumping slightly, being surprised by his entrance.

"You ok?" I asked, taking a seat at her bedside.

"Better" she answered.

"What happened?" she began looking at her sheets and bit her lip "Jess?"

"Seems I had a panic attack." She said, and I noticed the slight beeping coming from the opposite side of Jess's bed where a heart monitor rested on a stand, with a wire connecting it to Jess.

"How did that happen?" I asked and began to worry as the heart monitor sped up a fraction.

"I was worried about you, you weren't speaking to me."

"I'm sorry Jess, I lost my comm." I spoke, while looking at her hands which where currently clasped together in her lap; I gently pulled them apart and held each in one of my own. "I was worried about you too, I couldn't hear your lovely voice telling me where to go, and believe me I prefer having you chattering away in my ear compared to the horrible silence in that factory we went to…and I was worried even more when I got back to find out you were in the medical bay."

She gasped at the length of my outburst.

I didn't notice the door opening, or the heart monitor speeding up about twenty beats.

"Becker…" she whispered as she realised just how close my face was to hers, and I closed the space between us, causing the heart rate monitor to jump up to over one hundred bpm and if my mouth wasn't currently in use, I would be laughing.

"About time" I heard someone mutter in the corner of the room. Someone who had a rich Irish accent.

"Oh leave them be, it's cute" I heard Abby scold Matt and as I glanced over Jess's head I noticed Abby and Emily shoving Conner and Matt from the room.

**Random one shot that came to me roughly five mins ago probably won't add to this, and right now its 11:45 P.M but I have a train to catch in the morning and I am getting up FAR too early for my liking, but on the train I shall have time to continue and possibly finish some of the other stuff I've been working on…now, I'm off to bed. G'night!**

**R&R**

**Keep reading!**

**Cheru**


End file.
